Blossomed Love
by RockQueen98
Summary: After years of grief of her loss of Blaise Zabini, Pansy finally decides it is time to love again with the help of Astoria Greengrass. Set five years after chapter 22 of my story, Another Side of Draco Malfoy, before the time of the prologue.


Hey. What is this, do you ask? Well, this is Pansy's view five years after their last year in Another Side of Draco Malfoy! Guess what I didn't do in the prologue? I forgot to mention Pansy's child. Yup. Silly me, I was so busy I forgot. So hopefully this little one-shot will help with that.

**This is based after my story, Another Side of Draco Malfoy. This won't be as understandable if you haven't read the story. Thank you.**

oOo

Five Years Later

oOo

Pansy lay down on her bed, and sighed deeply. Some days, she just felt a pang of pain and loss for her deceased love. Why wasn't she the one who had died? She missed Blaise terribly, and it hurt her so. The one thing she was thankful for was the beautiful little girl, her daughter, _their _daughter. Every time she looked into her child's gorgeous brown eyes, she could see Blaise. At most times, it was a lovely sight. At other times, it made her feel lonely without her love, though she always felt guilty because she couldn't wish for a better daughter. She sighed once more and stared up at the ceiling. It was midnight, and she really should have been getting some sleep, but something was stopping her from doing so. She couldn't help but also feel guilty about a crush she had on Astoria. What sort of mother fell for another person while they missed their old boyfriend? Was it possible for your heart to love more than one person, in that way anyway? She didn't even realise she was bi-sexual. Was she, or was it possible for you to love someone of the same gender, if they have the right personality? She didn't know. Blaise was her first proper boyfriend, even her first proper crush, and Astoria was her second. She was so confused about how she was feeling. Maybe she would have to talk to Astoria about it. Did she have that bravery, though? She shook her head and scolded herself for thinking that. If Draco could have handled what he went through, then she could do something like this. Her issue was tiny compared to Draco's.

"Mummy?" A little voice called from her doorway. She looked over and smiled at her little girl.

"What's the matter, Amber?" Pansy asked.

"I had a bad dream, Mummy." Amber said. Pansy patted her bed.

"Come on next to mummy, and tell me all about it." She said soothingly. Amber beamed at her and climbed into her mother's bed.

"It was really scary. It was about that horrible evil man you told me about." She said.

"Don't worry, Amber. That bad wizard is gone now, your godfather's husband made sure of that." Pansy smiled.

"I'm glad Harry got rid of that bad man. And I'm glad Dray got rid of that other bad man too." Amber said.

"I am too, darling. Do you think you can get to sleep now?" Pansy asked. Amber nodded and snuggled up beside her mum. She yawned and fell asleep soon after. Pansy turned off the light and hugged her daughter close. She soon also fell into a slumber.

xxx

While Amber and Pansy were eating their breakfast the next morning, they received a fire call from Draco. Amber squealed and ran over to their fire place to greet her godfather, and Pansy soon joined her.

"Draco!" Amber cried gleefully.

"Amber! How's the best goddaughter that ever lived?" Draco asked.

"I'm good!" She answered.

"How have you been, Draco?" Pansy asked her best friend.

"Not too bad, thank you. Listen, can Harry and I come through?" He asked.

"Sure, go for it." Pansy said with a smile. Soon enough, Draco and Harry stepped through. They were both squished by an excitable hug off Amber.

"What brings you both here?" Pansy asked.

"Well, we were going to meet up with Ron and Hermione, so would you like to come?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, sure! Can I bring along Astoria and Daphne? They haven't seen you all in ages." Pansy said.

"Of course." Draco replied.

"Would you mind staying with Nanny for a couple of hours, Amber?" Pansy asked.

"Not at all." Amber chortled.

xxx

"Isn't it great to see each other after all this time?" Hermione asked as they sat down in The Three Broomsticks. Her friends nodded.

"Yep, it's great!" Harry agreed.

"It really is; I've missed you guys." Ron added.

"I have too." Astoria said. Pansy turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Astoria, could I talk to you for a second? Like, in private?" She asked.

"Sure. We'll be back in a minute." Astoria said to the others. They nodded and smiled. Draco gave her a wink, knowing of her little crush. Pansy led her to a quiet corner of the pub out of everyone's earshot and eyesight, and sighed slightly, though Astoria didn't hear her. She smiled at Pansy.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Pans?" She asked. Pansy gulped and shuffled a little.

"Well, the thing is Astoria, well… I…" She hesitated.

"Yes?" Astoria said.

"I think I might have a crush on you. But maybe I don't. I don't know. It depends… Wait, no, it doesn't. I'm just confused… But I think I do." Pansy babbled.

"Calm down, Pansy. How are you confused?" Astoria asked calmly, though a slight blush started to form on her cheeks. She looked even cuter, Pansy thought, and she could feel her own blush start to form.

"Well, I didn't even think I am bi-sexual. I mean, I've questioned it, but because of Draco and all that I never really thought about it. But I can't help but feel guilty about Blaise. I have a child because of him. How can I love someone else? It's not fair on him." Pansy said softly, and lowered her head. A hand reached out under her chin, and her head was raised so she was looking into Astoria's eyes.

"Pansy, what isn't fair is that you are restricting yourself from loving someone again. You can't be alone your whole life, Pans. It's been five years. You have to move on; it is what he would have wanted." She said seriously. Pansy smiled and nodded.

"You're right, Astoria. I do need to move on. It is the best for both me and Amber." She said. Astoria nodded too and wrapped her in a hug. She winked once they separated.

"If it helps, I have fancied you for quite some time, Pans." She confessed.

"Really?" Pansy asked.

"Really." Astoria confirmed. They both smiled at each other and walked back to their friends, hand in hand.

oOo

There we are. It may not be amazing as I literally had to write this in an hour because I have to finish packing for when I go on holiday tomorrow, but I hope you like it anyway. Review, maybe? Thank you!


End file.
